


A World of Chaos

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Castle Oblivion, Crossover, Engagement, Fix-Fic, Multi, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, alternate season 6, bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: The people of Storybrooke prepare for the battle against Ansem.  In the past Maleficent and Riku tracks down his twin brother, as the Curse looms on.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          It is raining.  HENRY is driving, and the wipers are wiping.     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Wait...                                                

                                                                           

          He pulls over and leans back.                                    

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Why’d you pull over?                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Ahh!                                                   

                                                                           

          He jumps and notices his father in the back seat.                

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Dad, what are you doing here?  Am I                    

                    dreaming?                                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Nah, if this were a dream, there’d                     

                    be, like, talking donuts or                            

                    something.                                             

                                                                           

          Henry nods, in agreement.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Where ARE we, exactly?                                 

                                                                           

          He rolls down the window and pokes his head out.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SWANFIREMOBILE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          The car is the lone object in an endless, white                  

          plain.  Aside from the rain, of course.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Henry pokes his head back in and rolls up the window.            

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    The salts?  So, why’d you pull                         

                    over, again?                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I don’t even have my license!  I’m                     

                    only fourteen!                                         

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Really!?  Huh, you look                                

                    older.  When I was your age, I                         

                    looked, like, twelve.  Being dead                      

                    can really mess with your                              

                    perception of time.                                    

                                                                           

          He hops up front.                                                

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    How about we put on the radio?                         

                                                                           

          He turns it on.  It’s "Only You."                                

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Whose cover is this?                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Kylie Minogue and James Corden.                        

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Huh.  So, I just thought I’d check                     

                    in on you.  Give you a little pep                      

                    talk before your big battle.                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    To give me strength?  But, I’m not                     

                    even gonna be able to                                  

                    participate.  Ansem has to turn me                     

                    back into a heart BEFORE we battle                     

                    him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Yeah, good point.  But it doesn’t                      

                    mean I can’t say "Hi!"                                 

                                                                           

          They both smile.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, you’re right.  What about my                     

                    mom and grandpa?                                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Well, I think you know the answer                      

                    to that.  But, say "Hi" to them for                    

                    me.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Of course.  Who wouldn’t?                              

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    True, true.  You got everything YOU                    

                    need?                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I have the Gummi parts, which, once                    

                    assembled, will summon a champion                      

                    to help beat Ansem.                                    

                                                                           

          He smiles at his father.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    From beyond the grave!  Once I have                    

                    that assembled, Karly and I — the                      

                    last two hearts he needs — will                        

                    confront him and trick him into                        

                    turning me back into a heart, so                       

                    her father can reunite it with my                      

                    body.  Meanwhile, she will summon                      

                    my chosen champion.  Grandpa and my                    

                    other mom will use the Kingdom Keys                    

                    to free the apprentice, and we’ll                      

                    all fight Ansem together.  Belle,                      

                    Alice, Aurora, Ella, and Jasmine                       

                    will be accompanied by Campbell,                       

                    Archie, Cyrus, Mulan, Briar Rose,                      

                    Thomas, Aladdin, and Mother                            

                    Superior on their own.  Maleficent,                    

                    Lily, Robin, Grandma, Gramps, and                      

                    Mom will join us.                                      

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Okay, I don’t even know half those                     

                    people.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Sorry!                                                 

                                                                           

          An alarm starts to sound.  The clock says "8:15."                

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Looks like it’s time for you to                        

                    wake up.                                               

                                                                           

                                                        FADE TO WHITE:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HENRY’S ROOM — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Henry wakes up and looks at the clock: 8:15.  He gets out of     

          bed, picks up the Gummi part box, and walks over to the          

          window.                                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Nothin’ to it.                                         

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

         CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          EMMA is standing opposite the HORSEBACK BANDITS.                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay.  Because your weapons                            

                    are...weird and can defeat the                         

                    Heartless, we’re hoping you can                        

                    patrol the town for us.                                

                                                                           

          Lioness looks at her gang.                                       

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    I’m up for it.                                         

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Sure, why not?                                         

                                                                           

                              HEDGEHOG                                     

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

                              LOBSTER                                      

                    Yeah, we can do that.                                  

                                                                           

                              DORMOUSE                                     

                    It’ll be just like old times.                          

                                                                           

                              BAT                                          

                    Yeah, old times in Traverse Town.                      

                                                                           

                              WALRUS                                       

                    Seems like we’re all on board.                         

                                                                           

                              DODO                                         

                    Well, boss?                                            

                                                                           

          Lioness looks back at Emma.                                      

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I guess we’re in!                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Good.  You know how to handle them,                    

                    so you don’t need any advice from                      

                    me.  But, yeah.  Thanks.                               

                                                                           

          She walks away, and Lioness faces her gang.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    Everyone’s weapons at the ready?                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MILLS MANSION BACKYARD — DAY                                

                                                                           

          REGINA is swinging the Kingdom Key-D, hitting barrels thrown     

          by ROBIN.                                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Still got it.                                          

                                                                           

          Henry comes out back, holding the Gummi part box.                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    How’s it going, mom?                                   

                                                                           

          She turns around.                                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Not bad.  Luckily, I have some                         

                    expertise in swordfighting.                            

                                                                           

          He summons his keyblade.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Duel me?                                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Well, I should go see how Roland’s                     

                    doing.                                                 

                                                                           

          He enters the house, and they start dueling.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CONVENT OF THE SISTERS OF SAINT MEISSA — DAY                

                                                                           

          SNOW and DAVID are standing outside a bus.  MOTHER SUPERIOR      

          steps out of it.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Yeah, this looks good.  Secure.                        

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Remember, you’ll be protecting five                    

                    people who have had their hearts                       

                    ripped out.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Yeah, remind me why we’re doing                        

                    this again?                                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    We felt it would be better to keep                     

                    them together and meet us at the                       

                    hospital, while the Nevengers take                     

                    on Ansem.                                              

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    "Nevengers?"                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    It’s...something I came up with,                       

                    while we were in Neverland.                            

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    It’s clever.                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Be that as it may, we need to                          

                    determine which route I’m going to                     

                    take.                                                  

                                                                           

          ARCHIE walks up from around the bus.                             

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Oh, no, no, no.  I’M going to                          

                    drive.  You’re in charge of                            

                    security, being the most powerful                      

                    magic user on board.                                   

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Alright.  Yeah, that makes sense.                      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Yeah, um, I’m just planning on                         

                    taking whatever route keeps us out                     

                    of danger.  BUT!  We will get there                    

                    AFTER them.  We need the go-ahead                      

                    before we stop.                                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    You’re basically gonna be going                        

                    nonstop.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    What if someone has to use the                         

                    bathroom?                                              

                                                                           

          Asking the important questions.                                  

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    They’re gonna have to go                               

                    before.  Briar Rose will be on hand                    

                    with a keyblade, to help you out.                      

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    And what about Maleficent?  She’s                      

                    not going to be on the bus, is she?                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Don’t worry, she and Lily will be                      

                    with us.  We need all the                              

                    dragon-firepower we can get.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          MALEFICENT and RICHIE enter.  She is holding a box.  LILY        

          walks up to them.                                                

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What did you need?                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Well, you know how I got you a                         

                    staff for your birthday?                               

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Yes...                                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    There’s more to it!                                    

                                                                           

          Maleficent hands her the box, and she opens it.                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Is this my own —                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Now, we each have one!                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION NORTH TOWER – SUNRISE — PAST                

                                                                           

          LARRY is looking out the window.  He spots a dragon.             

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Hey, Naminé, check this out!                           

                                                                           

          NAMINÉ walks up to him, with her sketchpad.                      

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    There’s a dragon.                                      

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    She’s here.                                            

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    You know her?                                          

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    I know OF her.                                         

                                                                           

          She puts her hand on his shoulder.  He smiles.                   

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    It’s YOU who should know                               

                    her.  That’s your mother.                              

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    What?  My mother is coming here!?                      

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    She’s been here.                                       

                                                                           

          He looks out the window.                                         

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    What’s her name?                                       

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Maleficent.                                            

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Maleficent...                                          

                                                                           

          MARLUXIA enters.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Yes, Maleficent.  Come to take you                     

                    away.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Honestly?  I’m through working for                     

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

          He storms up to him, but Naminé grabs his wrist.                 

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Careful.                                               

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Yes, she will come.  And I’ll be                       

                    ready.                                                 

                                                                           

          In a flash of light, a pink scythe appears in his hand.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE OFFICE BUILDING — DAY — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          ANSEM walks up to a door labelled "Law Offices of J.             

          Mathers, Divorce Attorney."  He opens it and enters.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JUNE MATHERS’ WAITING ROOM — DAY                            

                                                                           

          Ansem storms up to the office door and opens it.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JUNE MATHERS’ OFFICE — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          ERIN MALCOLM is sitting on JUNE MATHERS’ desk, while the         

          latter is writing something.  She is playing a GameBoy.          

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    If you want to see me, you’re going                    

                    to need to make an appointment.                        

                                                                           

          Erin looks up.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ERIN MATHERS                                 

                    Ansem!                                                 

                                                                           

          June looks up.  They both get up, and Erin sets the GameBoy      

          down.                                                            

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Word says your after power divine.                     

                                                                           

                              ERIN MATHERS                                 

                    Well, if it’s power divine you want                    

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

          They hold up they hands.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ERIN AND JUNE                                

                         (in unison)                                       

                    It’s power divine you’ll get!                          

                                                                           

          Energy balls form in their hands, but Ansem waves his hand,      

          and a bottle of squid ink on his belt opens up.  It splashes     

          on them, freezing them in place.  He walks up to the desk,       

          picks up the Apple of Discord, tosses it, and catches it.        

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    That will be all.                                      

                                                                           

          He leaves, closing the door behind him.  Erin and June           

          glance at eachother with their eyes.                             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          BELLE is reading a book.  She puts it back on the                

          shelf.  She takes another book out and looks through             

          it.  The door opens, and she looks at it.  It’s MR. GOLD,        

          carrying a book.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Find anything else?                                    

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    No, still looking.                                     

                                                                           

          He extends the book to her.  It’s A Complete Compendium to       

          the Heartless.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Perhaps, this may help.                                

                                                                           

          She sets her book on the shelf and takes his.  She looks         

          inside, paging through.                                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Hey, this could be helpful!  I’m                       

                    gonna brush up on this, so I’m                         

                    ready for the bus ride!                                

                         (smiling at Mr. Gold)                             

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          He smiles.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY – SUNRISE — PAST                    

                                                                           

          Dragon Maleficent crashes through the wall and AXEL and RIKU     

          get off of her.  She turns back into a fairy.                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Okay.  Which way?                                      

                                                                           

          Axel points behind at a doorway.                                 

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    There.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

          The walk toward the doorway, all of their weapons at the         

          ready.  Then the ground rumbles.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION NORTH TOWER – SUNRISE                       

                                                                           

          Larry, Naminé, and Marluxia feel the rumble.                     

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    What was that?                                         

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Stay here.                                             

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY – SUNRISE                           

                                                                           

          Marluxia walks up to Axel.                                       

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    What is the meaning of this?  I                        

                    want them out!                                         

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (sighs)                                           

                    When are you going to learn?  I’m                      

                    on MY OWN side!                                        

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Well...THIS...is a complication.                       

                                                                           

          He swings his scythe, but the ground shakes again.  LEXAEUS      

          rises out of it.                                                 

                                                                           

                              LEXAEUS                                      

                    Oh, this should be fun.                                

                                                                           

          He swings his axe at Marluxia, who dodges the attack.            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (to Maleficent and Riku)                          

                    Go!  I’ll take them!                                   

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Riku enter the doorway.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION NORTH TOWER – SUNRISE                       

                                                                           

          Upon entering, Maleficent waves her hand, and the door           

          closes behind her.  Larry is shocked to see her and Riku,        

          but Naminé is smiling.                                           

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    I...have a twin?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (smiling sheepishly)                              

                    Surprise!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MILLS MANSION FRONT YARD — SUNSET — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          Henry is sitting on the steps, holding his keyblade and the      

          Gummi part box.  Emma’s bug pulls up to the front gate.  Mr.     

          Gold steps out of passenger side and leaves the door open.       

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Thank you for the ride, Miss Swan.                     

                                                                           

          He opens the gate and passes through it.  Henry gets up and      

          walks toward him.  He hands him the keyblade.                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Here you go, grandpa.  I want it                       

                    back.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Alright, Henry.                                        

                                                                           

          He heads for the front door.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Everybody’s out back.  They’re just                    

                    waiting for Little John to babysit                     

                    Roland.                                                

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          He heads for the back yard, and Henry continues toward the       

          gate but stops and turns his head.                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          Gold stops and turns his head toward him.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Dad says "Hi!"                                         

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold smiles and continues along his way. Henry walks up      

          to the gate, takes a deep breath, and pushes it open.  As he     

          walks toward the car, tilt up and rack focus to the heart        

          adorning the gate.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SWANFIREMOBILE — SUNSET                                     

                                                                           

          Henry gets in and closes the door.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Ready?                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Just about.                                            

                                                                           

          He buckles up.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    You know, I had a dream — or maybe                     

                    a vision; I’m not sure — last                          

                    night that I was driving this very                     

                    car.                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

          He turns his head toward her.                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Dad showed up.  Wanted to give me a                    

                    little pep talk.  He says "Hi!"                        

                                                                           

          Emma smiles at this then starts the car.                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.  Let’s go pick up Karly.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MILLS MANSION FRONT YARD — SUNSET — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          The bug drives off.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CONVENT OF THE SISTERS OF SAINT MEISSA — SUNSET             

                                                                           

          AURORA steps onto the bus.  BRIAR ROSE is about to follow,       

          when Maleficent taps her shoulder.  She turns around.            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Good luck.                                             

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Likewise.  Look, uh, I was                             

                    thinking.  Maybe after all                             

                    of...this is done, we can take our                     

                    relationship where we should have                      

                    gone long ago.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Are you saying —                                       

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    What do you say we get married?                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Briar smiles back and kisses her, before heading onto the        

          bus.  Maleficent turns around.                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Well, time to get dressed for                          

                    battle.                                                

                                                                           

          She walks away from the bus.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BUS — NIGHT                                                 

                                                                           

          Aurora is seated next to MULAN.  ELLA and THOMAS are sharing     

          a seat.  ALADDIN and JASMINE.  ALICE and CYRUS.  BELLE and       

          CAMPBELL.  Archie is in the driver’s seat, and Mother            

          Superior is seated in the back.                                  

                                                                           

          Briar sits in a seat near her daughter, still smiling.           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    I’m engaged.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY – SUNRISE — PAST                    

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  Lexaeus and Marluxia are fighting.  Axel         

          throws a chakram at each of them, and they deflect them with     

          their weapons.  He catches them.  Lexaeus and Marluxia           

          charge toward him, and he swings his chakrams at them.           

                                                                           

          Marluxia swings at him then at Lexaeus, who blocks his           

          attack.  CLANG!  He knocks Marluxia over then swings at          

          Axel.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION NORTH TOWER – SUNRISE                       

                                                                           

          Larry walks up to Maleficent and Riku.                           

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    I have so many questions.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’ll bet you do.                                       

                                                                           

          Larry looks at Riku’s sword.                                     

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Your sword...                                          

                                                                           

          He walks over to the cabinet and opens a drawer.  He takes       

          out his own sword.                                               

                                                                           

                              LARRY (cont’d)                               

                    I have one just like it.                               

                                                                           

          Indeed, it is identical.                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Mom gave it to me...                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What?                                                  

                         (smiles)                                          

                    You expect me not to send things                       

                    your way?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY – SUNRISE                           

                                                                           

          Lexaeus smashes a hole in the floor, right by the hole           

          Maleficent made in the wall.  The ground tilts toward it,        

          and Axel and Marluxia slide down.  While Axel is able to         

          stop, thanks to the wall, Marluxia falls right into the          

          hole.                                                            

                                                                           

          He does, however, manage to stab the ground with his scythe,     

          in the knick of time, as he holds on tightly for his             

          life.  Lexaeus then swings at Axel, who dodges the attack        

          and leaps onto his axe, bouncing off of it.                      

                                                                           

          In the air, he flings his chakrams at Lexaeus, who catches       

          fire.  He stabs the ground with his axe, returning it to         

          normal, and the impact causes Marluxia to be flung               

          away.  Lexaeus rolls on the ground putting out the fire.         

                                                                           

          He then charges at Axel, who has now landed.  CLANG!  Axel       

          blocks his attack with his chakrams.  He directs his eyes        

          toward the hole in the wall and floor.                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Huh.  I’m almost gonna miss him.                       

                                                                           

          He spins his chakrams, and Lexaeus is flung back.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JEFFERSON’S LIVING ROOM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY               

                                                                           

          Jefferson’s hat is spinning on the floor.  Ansem flicks up       

          his hands, and five hearts of various colors rise out of         

          their boxes.  They start to orbit the hat.  He walks up to       

          it and stretches his arms out in front of him.                   

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    This world has been connected —                        

                    tied to the darkness — soon to be                      

                    completely eclipsed.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JEFFERSON’S FRONT YARD — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          The Swanfiremobile pulls up, and Henry and KARLY get out of      

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Right.  Wanna go over the plan                         

                    again?                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Uh, sure.                                              

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Okay, so we walk in there and you                      

                    say your line.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, do you REALLY think I oughta                     

                    swear?                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Yes, dammit Henry, swear!  We’re                       

                    dealing with a vile villain.                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    When Ansem tries to turn you back,                     

                    hold tightly onto my hand, then                        

                    I’ll break the Gummi, and we’ll                        

                    all...fight him.                                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That reminds me —                                      

                                                                           

          He takes out the box of Gummi parts and flicks them into the     

          air.  The assemble, forming a 24-cell that shifts colors         

          between green, yellow, and blue.  Stunned, he drops the box.     

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Wow...                                                 

                                                                           

          Karly grabs it and puts it in her pocket.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JEFFERSON’S LIVING ROOM — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          The spinning of the hat generates some wind, causing things      

          to fly around.  Even the front door flies open!                  

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    All worlds begin in darkness, and                      

                    all so end.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JEFFERSON’S FRONT YARD — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Henry and Karly sneak up on the house.  She puts her finger      

          to her lips, and he nods.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JEFFERSON’S LIVING ROOM — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          The wind really kicks up.                                        

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Kingdom Hearts, fill me with the                       

                    power of Darkness!                                     

                                                                           

          By now, Henry is standing in the doorway.  Karly is behind       

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Bitch, Kingdom Hearts is Light!                        

                                                                           

          Ansem turns around.                                              

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    LIGHT!?                                                

                                                                           

          He walks up to them.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    You insolent little — SUBMIT!                          

                                                                           

          He swirls his hand, and Henry starts to turn into dark           

          energy.                                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to Karly)                                        

                    NOW!                                                   

                                                                           

          Henry grabs her hand, and she pulls him toward herself.          

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Careful!  Don’t let go!                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I know!                                                

                                                                           

          With his free hand, Ansem rips out Karly’s heart.  It glows      

          orange.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    YOU let go.                                            

                                                                           

          She does, and Henry fully turns into his own heart.              

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    At last, all seven Pure Hearts.                        

                                                                           

          He throws them into the orbiting hearts.                         

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Now, where was I?                                      

                                                                           

          He extends his arms back out and starts to clench fists, as      

          if he is crushing all seven hearts at once.  As a result,        

          Karly screams in pain.  Suddenly, an arrow hits his              

          back.  In the doorway is Snow, loading another arrow into        

          her bow.                                                         

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Let.  Them.  Go.                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JEFFERSON’S LIVING ROOM — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Ansem snaps his fingers, and all seven hearts float into         

          him.  A small flash of light emits with each one.                

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    You know, it’s funny of you to show                    

                    up, Snow White.                                        

                                                                           

          She walks in.                                                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Why is that?                                           

                                                                           

          He takes the Apple of Discord out of his pocket.                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Because of this.  The Golden Apple                     

                    of Discord!  Capable of imbuing                        

                    power so great, wars are started                       

                    over it.                                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Yeah!?                                                 

                                                                           

          She takes out the Gummi.                                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    Well, we got our OWN weapon!                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    That’s cute.                                           

                                                                           

          He takes a bite, and the apple glows golden.  He tosses the      

          rest of it on the floor, and the light from the apple shoots     

          into his body.  He swallows his bite of the apple and starts     

          to glow himself.  Especially his eyes.                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WORLDS!                          

                                                                           

          He starts to grow.  His clothes tear.                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Nevengers...ASSEMBLE!                                  

                                                                           

          She and Karly step outside.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JEFFERSON’S FRONT YARD — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          When Snow and Karly get outside, David and Robin leap down       

          from trees with their signature weapons at the                   

          ready.  Regina somersaults in, while Mr. Gold walks in —         

          both with their keyblades at the ready.                          

                                                                           

          Emma gets out of her car and walks up to them, taking out        

          her mallet.  Finally, Maleficent and Lily, in their dragon       

          forms, land, and Richie hops off of Maleficent, wearing his      

          armor.  Both dragons transform back into fairies.                

                                                                           

          Maleficent is in her Disney movie garb, while Lily is now        

          wearing a similar robe, albeit stylized to more resemble her     

          dragon form, complete with a matching headdress.  Her staff      

          has her dragon form adorning it.  As they all enter, they        

          join a circle.                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (impressed)                                       

                    That’s your new outfit?                                

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah, you like it?                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Can’t say I don’t...                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Congratulations, mom.  That new                        

                    outfit you got Lily?  Emma finds it                    

                    hot.                                                   

                                                                           

          Emma and Lily both facepalm.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I assure you, that was not my                          

                    intention.                                             

                                                                           

          They watch as Ansem, in his Final FormŮ, explodes from the       

          house, practically hatching from it.  Ansem is much              

          larger.  His entire lower-half looks like molten                 

          rock.  Parts of it glow.                                         

                                                                           

          As for the rest of this abomination?  I...honestly don’t         

          know how to describe it.  Just – Just Google it.  World of       

          Chaos.                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Okay...that’s freaky!                                  

                                                                           

          In the debris, the hat continues to spin.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to Mr. Gold)                                     

                    Let’s do this.                                         

                                                                           

          They point their keyblades at the hat, and beams of light        

          shoot from them.  Both the APPRENTICE and JEFFERSON are          

          flinged out of it.  They run up to the Nevengers.                

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Thank you.  How can I help?                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Mother Superior is helping protect                     

                    the Princesses of Heart on a bus.                      

                                                                           

          The Apprentice takes out his wand.                               

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Then I shall join them.                                

                                                                           

          He poofs away.                                                   

                                                                           

                              JEFFERSON                                    

                    Well, so much for my house.                            

                                                                           

          He runs away, into town.                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT AND LILY                          

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Hop on!                                                

                                                                           

          They both turn into dragons, and the Nevengers hop on.  The      

          dragons take off and fly toward Ansem.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION NORTH TOWER – SUNRISE — PAST                

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Larry are hugging.  Riku and Naminé both          

          smile at this.  Thunder rolls in the distance.  Larry lets       

          go.                                                              

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    What was that?                                         

                                                                           

          Maleficent walks up to the window.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION — SUNRISE                                   

                                                                           

          The Dark Curse approaches.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    The Curse.  It’s been cast.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION NORTH TOWER – SUNRISE                       

                                                                           

          Maleficent walks back to Riku, Larry, and Naminé.                

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Curse?  What curse?                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    The Dark Curse.  It’s going to take                    

                    us to another world.                                   

                                                                           

          Maleficent pulls everybody in toward her and embraces them.      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It’s okay.  As long as we stick                        

                    together —                                             

                                                                           

          She starts to turn into a dragon.                                

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    No, it’s not.                                          

                                                                           

          Maleficent stops transforming and looks at her.                  

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    The Evil Queen.  She came into my                      

                    shop and made me give her water                        

                    from the River Lethe.                                  

                                                                           

          She breaks away from the group hug and turns toward              

          Maleficent and her sons.                                         

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    She’s going to rewrite all of our                      

                    identities.                                            

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Well, isn’t there something you can                    

                    do?                                                    

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    I’ve tried so many things, but                         

                    nothing can stop Lethe                                 

                    water.  There are ways to undo its                     

                    effects — True Love’s Kiss, Squid                      

                    Ink, my powers — but preventing                        

                    them?  Not as easy.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    So, now what?  We’re right in the                      

                    heart of it.                                           

                                                                           

          She walks up to the window and peers out.                        

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    I don’t know.                                          

                                                                           

          A tear runs down her cheek.  Larry, noticing this, walks up      

          to her.                                                          

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

          She hugs him, crying.  He returns the hug.                       

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    I don’t want to forget you.                            

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Who knows?                                             

                         (starts crying)                                   

                    Maybe we’ll meet again in this new                     

                    life.                                                  

                                                                           

          Riku and Maleficent look at eachother to see if the other is     

          thinking what they’re thing.  They are.                          

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Ever since Marluxia brought you to                     

                    the Castle, we’ve been such great                      

                    friends.                                               

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                         (nods)                                            

                    You were the first person I knew my                    

                    age.                                                   

                                                                           

          She lets go and wipes her tears.                                 

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    I love you, Larry.                                     

                                                                           

          She wipes another tear and smiles.                               

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    I have for as long as I can                            

                    remember.  And you KNOW how good my                    

                    memory is!                                             

                                                                           

          He laughs.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    That smile!  Right there!  That                        

                    always makes me feel                                   

                    better.  Your...jokes, the way                         

                    you...are SUCH a klutz — there’s                       

                    something charming about that.  And                    

                    all the great times we’ve had.                         

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Maybe the Lethe water won’t affect                     

                    you!                                                   

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    I’m not that good.                                     

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    You know, when YOU smile...or when                     

                    you’re upset...there’s this way                        

                    you...you crinkle your nose...                         

                                                                           

          She laughs.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LARRY (cont’d)                               

                    There it is!  I’ve always found                        

                    that adorable.  Trust me, I don’t                      

                    wanna forget that!                                     

                                                                           

          He wipes a tear.                                                 

                                                                           

                              LARRY (cont’d)                               

                    And especially not you, Naminé.  I                     

                    love you, too.                                         

                                                                           

          Maleficent smiles.                                               

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Typical.  We confess our love to                       

                    eachother, and we’re not even going                    

                    to remember it!                                        

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Well, maybe the Curse will keep us                     

                    together.                                              

                                                                           

          They lean in for a kiss, when — CRASH! The wall blows            

          open.  Outside is freaking Marluxia!  Still alive!  And on       

          some kind of pink and silver hovercraft with one of those        

          masthead statues on it.  He is standing on a large, pink         

          flower.                                                          

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, and thorny vines stretch from the flower      

          beneath him and grab Larry.  They pull him toward him, and       

          he flies off.  Marluxia runs up to hole in the wall.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    No, no, no!                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Alright.  Alright, let’s chase                         

                    after them.                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’ll hop on.  You fly after                            

                    them.  We can hide from the curse                      

                    in the Dark Corridors.                                 

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    What about me?                                         

                                                                           

          Riku takes off the coat he’s been wearing and tosses it to       

          her.                                                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Here.  Zexion just lent me this to                     

                    shield me from the rain.                               

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She puts the coat on.                                            

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    You go chase after him.  I’ll catch                    

                    up through the Dark Corridors.                         

                                                                           

          He nods, as Maleficent transforms into a dragon.  He hops        

          on, and she takes off.                                           

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    Don’t worry, Larry.                                    

                                                                           

          She waves her hand, opening up a portal.                         

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    I will find you.  No matter what.                      

                                                                           

          She enters the portal, and it closes.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ABOVE JEFFERSON’S FRONT YARD — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY          

                                                                           

          The Nevengers leap off Maleficent and Lily and land on the       

          surface of the World of Chaos.  They all split up, as the        

          dragons continue flying around it.  Oh yeah, this thing can      

          fly, too.  In fact, it heads for town.                           

                                                                           

          Karly holds the Gummi in front of her.                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Okay, here goes nothing.                               

                                                                           

          She throws it on the ground, and a cloud of yellow, blue,        

          and green smoke rises from it, starting to form a humanoid       

          shape.                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Of course...                                           

                                                                           

          Robin and Snow shoot arrows are the beast’s core, while          

          David and Richie hack at its structure with their swords.        

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    This could be a little easier...                       

                                                                           

          PEW!  PEW!  PEW!  Some black droplet-shaped creatures with       

          bat wings fly at them, firing lasers.  These are Bit Sniper      

          Heartless.                                                       

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    DAVID!                                                 

                                                                           

          She leaps at him, pushing him out of the way of an attack.       

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Maleficent breathes fire on the Bit Snipers, on her way to       

          Ansem himself.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Well, thank goodness for her.                          

                                                                           

          Meanwhile, Lily is breathing fire on and kicking the beast’s     

          ugly face.  Karly runs up to the edge of the surface, right      

          above said face.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          Lily looks at her.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    Need any help?                                         

                                                                           

          Lily gets closer, so Karly can jump on her back.  She twirls     

          her keyblade and shoots ice at the face, while Lily              

          continues to breathe fire.                                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                         (smirking)                                        

                    That oughta hurt.                                      

                                                                           

          Some Bit Snipers fly toward Emma, firing shots at her.  She      

          tries to deflect them with magic, but there’s just too many      

          of them (I hate these things!  Can you tell?).  She is           

          backed into a corner.                                            

                                                                           

          Suddenly, SOMEONE WITH A SHIELD lands right in front of          

          her.  Their shield deflects the Bit Snipers’ attacks right       

          back at them, zapping them away.  It’s blue black and has a      

          yellow ring around it.  It also has a silver dot in the          

          center.                                                          

                                                                           

          This person lowers their shield and turns to face Emma.          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Neal!                                                  

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Hey, Emma.                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I guess Henry chose you as his                         

                    champion...                                            

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Was there ever any doubt?                              

                                                                           

          She just smiles.                                                 

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    Now, come on.  Let’s go save our                       

                    son.                                                   

                                                                           

          They head off to continue the fight.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BUS — NIGHT                                                 

                                                                           

          Archie is driving the bus through the woods.  Everyone else      

          is seated, as before.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (to Aurora)                                       

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          THUMP!  The bus hits some kind of bump, and Archie stops it,     

          confused.                                                        

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    What the Hell was that!?                               

                                                                           

          Everyone stares at her.                                          

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)                     

                    What, you’ve never seen a nun swear                    

                    before?                                                

                                                                           

          Briar Rose looks out the window at some Shadow Heartless         

          attacking the bus.                                               

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Heartless.                                             

                                                                           

          Mulan gets up.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Let’s get down to business.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT                                   

                                                                           

          The door opens and Mother Superior, Mulan, Briar Rose, and       

          Aurora get out.  Mulan, Briar, and Aurora do an "All for         

          One" pose, and they start swatting their weapons at the          

          creatures attacking their bus.                                   

                                                                           

          Four Darkballs appear and start ramming the bus, causing it      

          to rock a little.                                                

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Oh no...                                               

                                                                           

          Suddenly it’s frozen in place from behind, and the Darkballs     

          are flung away from it.  Once the bus is gently set down,        

          Mother Superior walks around it to find the source of the        

          spell — the Apprentice.                                          

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Mickey, you’re back!                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Sorry I kept you waiting!                              

                                                                           

          He lowers his wand.                                              

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE (cont’d)                          

                    How about we give everyone the                         

                    power to beat these things?                            

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

          They walk back around and enter the bus.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BUS — NIGHT                                                 

                                                                           

          Mother Superior and the Apprentice stand at the front of the     

          bus.                                                             

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Can’t let them hog all the fun, can                    

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

          The passengers and Archie all look around, smiling.              

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Well, where do we start?                               

                                                                           

          The Apprentice and Mother Superior raise their wands.            

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Might as well start with a little                      

                    boost.                                                 

                                                                           

          Light shoots from their wands.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT                                   

                                                                           

          Light glows out of the bus’s windows, reflected on Mulan’s       

          face, as she pushes Aurora out of the way of an attacking        

          Darkball, which withers away.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION — SUNRISE — PAST                            

                                                                           

          Maleficent chases Marluxia and Larry, with Riku on her           

          back.  They are flying above the enchanted forest, the           

          clouds of the Dark Curse billowing below them.  She              

          approaches Marluxia’s ship.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Riku climbs up to her head and starts swinging at                

          him.  CLANG!  Marluxia blocks the attack with his                

          scythe.  Larry swings his sword at Marluxia, but some vines      

          grab his arms, stopping him.                                     

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Argh!                                                  

                                                                           

          Marluxia laughs and continues to fight Riku.                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Go!  Try to hold on!                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’m gonna ram him.                                     

                                                                           

          He leaps onto the ship and Maleficent slows down, sending        

          her farther away from them.  Riku grabs onto the console, as     

          she rams the ship.  Marluxia doesn’t fall,                       

          however.  Instead, he holds on with his scythe.                  

                                                                           

          He climbs behind the console and shoves Riku away from it.       

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Fine.  Have it your way.                               

                                                                           

          He pushes a lever on it righthand side, and a large scythe       

          swings from the righthand side of the ship at Maleficent,        

          damaging her left wing.                                          

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA (cont’d)                            

                    As for you...                                          

                                                                           

          He summons a bunch of petals and flings them at Riku.  They      

          gnaw at him, multiplying as they do so.  Like on Class.  He      

          crosses his arms and takes a deep breath before sending out      

          a...Din’s Fire.  Yeah.  That’s it.                               

                                                                           

          It also manages to burn the vines holding onto his brother,      

          allowing him to break free.                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You fool.  Plants burn!                                

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          He pushes a button on his console, and a laser blasts at         

          Maleficent, knocking her below.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY – SUNRISE                           

                                                                           

          As Lexaeus flies back, he stops slows himself down by            

          stabbing the floor.  He pulls his axe out and stabs it           

          again, shifting the gravity toward him.  In fact, the floor      

          is nearly perpendicular to where it should be, causing Axel      

          to slide down the floor.                                         

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Ugh!                                                   

                                                                           

          He spins his chakrams and stabs the floor with them, to stop     

          his fall.  He starts to climb up.                                

                                                                           

                              LEXAEUS                                      

                    Urgh...                                                

                                                                           

          He walks up the floor, unaffected by the shift in                

          gravity.  Hey, it’s working in his favor, I’ll give him          

          that.                                                            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          As Lexaeus approaches, Axel pulls his chakrams out of the        

          wall and kicks off of it, diving headfirst toward                

          Lexaeus.  Except not really headfirst.  His hands are            

          first.  His chakrams.  His flaming chakrams.                     

                                                                           

                              LEXAEUS                                      

                    Uh oh.                                                 

                                                                           

          He rams right into Lexaeus, knocking him over and setting        

          him aflame.  Because he loses control of the gravity, the        

          floor shifts back to normal, fling him onto the                  

          ceiling.  Then onto the ground.  Axel lands safely.              

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You know what happens to clay in a                     

                    kiln?  It cooks.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE SKIES – NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold walks up to a cage-like area right under Ansem and      

          twirls Henry’s keyblade.  He hits an organ within the            

          structure.  It has a face like a jack-o-lantern.                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    So, is that the plan?                                  

                                                                           

          He turns his head toward her.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You’re just gonna keep hitting that                    

                    thing!?                                                

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Every apple has its core.                              

                                                                           

          He walks up to her.                                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    And I’m sure you know plenty about                     

                    apples, Madame Mayor.                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I feel like there’s...more we could                    

                    do.                                                    

                                                                           

          He points his keyblade at her.                                   

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Like combine our power?                                

                                                                           

          She smirks.                                                      

                                                                           

          Elsewhere, Snow, David, Robin, and Richie leap onto              

          Maleficent’s back.                                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Take us to him!                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    With pleasure!                                         

                                                                           

          She zooms right for Ansem.                                       

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Oh, is THAT the best you’ve                            

                    got!?  A dragon, two archers, and                      

                    two swordsmen.                                         

                                                                           

          He holds out his hand, and a double-edged sword, not unlike      

          Richie’s, appears in it.  He twirls it around, like he’s         

          Darth Maul.  Richie and David get on opposite wings, while       

          Snow and Robin their bows at him, the former pointing hers       

          lower.                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Mal, breathe.                                          

                                                                           

          Maleficent breathes fire, and Snow shoots through it, while      

          Robin shoots normally.  Meanwhile, Richie and David struggle     

          to deflect Ansem’s strikes.  He knocks Richie off his            

          mother’s wing.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Oof!                                                   

                                                                           

          He grabs ahold of the staff of Ansem’s sword, and as the         

          latter pulls it back, he swings at his face, knocking part       

          of it off, crumbling like in OUaTiKH-119.  The pieces fall       

          down to where Emma swings Bit Snipers out of her way.            

                                                                           

          Neal hits some more away with his shield.                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Shield!                                                

                                                                           

          He bends down, and she jumps off his shield (like Wonder         

          Woman).  In the air, she twirls her hammer to gather             

          lightning (like Thor) then slams it down!  A shockwave           

          spreads out and hits Neal’s feet, knocking him over.             

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Ow!                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Ooh!  Sorry!                                           

                                                                           

          The whole structure tips around, like it’s lost                  

          balance.  Emma even ends up rolling past Neal, who is            

          struggling to get up, but once he does, he notices something     

          behind her.                                                      

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          Emma gets up and turns her head around and see’s where what      

          he’s looking at: the Clocktower.                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT                                   

                                                                           

          Mother Superior steps out of the bus and waves her hand for      

          people to follow.  Mulan, Aurora, and Briar are waiting for      

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Let’s go, go, go, go, go, go, go!                      

                                                                           

          Aladdin, Jasmine, Ella, Thomas, Alice, Cyrus, Belle,             

          Campbell, and Archie step out, followed by the Apprentice.       

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Alright, you know what to do?                          

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Wear ’em down?                                         

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Exactly.                                               

                                                                           

          Alice, Cyrus, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Thomas take out their        

          swords.  Ella, Belle, Campbell, and Archie, on the other         

          hand...                                                          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    What about us?                                         

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Improvise.  We gave you a little                       

                    magic, don’t forget.                                   

                                                                           

          Campbell and Archie look at eachother, then at Ella and          

          Belle.                                                           

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    Well —                                                 

                                                                           

          She summons a pumpkin in her hand.                               

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

          She flings the pumpkin at a Darkball, knocking it back.          

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Yeah, that works.                                      

                                                                           

          A large ring of Darkballs closes in on them from above.          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

          She leads Ella and Thomas to the front of the bus.  Mother       

          Superior and the Apprentice return to the left side of the       

          bus, along with Archie and Campbell.  Alice, Cyrus, Jasmine,     

          and Aladdin take the back.                                       

                                                                           

          Alice looks at Cyrus.                                            

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Ready?                                                 

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Ready!                                                 

                                                                           

          As the Darkballs lunge at them, Alice, Cyrus, Jasmine, and       

          Aladdin knock them between eachother with their swords.  And     

          against the bus.  It’s like some kind of game of                 

          squash.  This allows them to quickly take care of them.          

                                                                           

          On the left of the bus, Mother Superior and the Apprentice       

          stand back to back and hold hands.  Their free hands hold        

          their wands.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Let’s do this!                                         

                                                                           

          She takes flight, lifting him up.  He enchants a platform        

          beneath them and lands on it.  They then cast spells at the      

          creatures, knocking them below for Archie and Campbell to        

          finish off by wrestling them.                                    

                                                                           

          Up front, Belle uses a spell to  swing the Darkballs around,     

          in a circle.  Ella continues to fling pumpkins at them,          

          while Thomas slash them with his sword.  This allows them to     

          hit them both up-close and away, speeding up their defeat.       

                                                                           

          And, on the right side, Mulan, Aurora, and Briar continue        

          doing their thing.  Then Mulan takes out some firecrackers       

          and sets them up, pointing them at the Heartless.                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (to Briar)                                        

                    Fire!                                                  

                                                                           

          Briar nods and flings a fireball at the firecrackers,            

          sending them toward the enemies.                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                         (to Aurora)                                       

                    Old trick of mine.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Cool!                                                  

                                                                           

          However, as the Darkballs are defeated, more show up.  And       

          some Shadows.                                                    

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Well, this just keeps getting                          

                    better and better.                                     

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Eh, we can take ’em!                                   

                                                                           

          They all keep trying to attack, but more just keep showing       

          up.  And more.  And more.  Then, SNICKT!                         

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    What was that?                                         

                                                                           

          He looks behind the now-destroyed Darkball — it’s Lioness.       

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    We’re not letting them win this                        

                    time!                                                  

                                                                           

          Lizard jabs a Darkball that’s about to attack Alice.  She is     

          joined by turtle.                                                

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Thanks, Lizard!                                        

                                                                           

                              LIZARD                                       

                    Think nothing of it.                                   

                                                                           

          Bat leaps down from above!  Dormouse crawls out of the           

          woods!  Hedgehog, Lobster, Walrus, Dodo!  They’re all            

          here!  The people from the bus continue their strategies,        

          now aided by the Horseback Bandits, and together, they take      

          out the Heartless.                                               

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          Or so they think.  Large, blue sword stab the ground, each       

          surrounded by dark flames.  They rise out of the ground and      

          swing, and the flames converge, forming Heartless with small     

          wings and horns that form hearts.                                

                                                                           

                              TURTLE                                       

                    Those are new.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I’ve read about these.  They’re                        

                    Invisibles.  Don’t let them possess                    

                    you!                                                   

                                                                           

          One flies toward her.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ABOVE THE ENCHANTED FOREST — SUNRISE — PAST                 

                                                                           

          On Marluxia’s ship, Larry and Riku stand in front of him,        

          looking down below.                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND LARRY                               

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Mom!                                                   

                                                                           

          They look at eachother then turn around and glare at             

          Marluxia.                                                        

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Oh, I have so many tricks up my                        

                    sleeve!                                                

                                                                           

          He leaps off the flower behind him and swings his scythe at      

          them.  CLANG!  CLANG!  They both block his attacks.  He just     

          keeps alternating between them, too quick for either to get      

          a good attack, while he’s attacking the other.                   

                                                                           

          He then kicks Riku aside and swings at Larry.  CLANG!  He        

          blocks the attack!  Riku charges at Marluxia and tackles him     

          onto the floor before getting up.  He pulls his brother          

          aside.                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

          The get behind the console.                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    Do you know how to fly this thing?                     

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Maybe a little.                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Ooh, I hope.  Make sure you hold                       

                    on.  Try to shake him off!                             

                                                                           

          He walks back around, just in time for Marluxia to get           

          up.  CLANG!  They resume fighting.  The ship rocks, and Riku     

          and Larry grab onto the console.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                         (to Larry)                                        

                    Why you little —                                       

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    That...wasn’t me...                                    

                                                                           

          Marluxia and Riku share a confused glance.  Then, they look      

          down over the edge.  Maleficent flies back up!                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Did you miss me?                                       

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    How?  Your wing!                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’ll manage.                                           

                                                                           

          Marluxia looks between her and Riku, then he leaps over the      

          console and grabs Larry’s sword.                                 

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          Marluxia flings it over the the edge then pushes Larry away      

          from the console, so he can get back to it, but Larry pushes     

          back.  They fight over the console, then Marluxia swings his     

          scythe at Larry, slicing his eyes.                               

                                                                           

                              LARRY (cont’d)                               

                         (screams)                                         

                    I can’t see!                                           

                                                                           

          Marluxia then jabs him with the pole of his scythe, sending      

          him over the edge.  He falls right into the smoky cloud of       

          the Dark Curse.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Get on.                                                

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    NOW!                                                   

                                                                           

          He leaps onto her back and she breathes a white-hot flame at     

          Marluxia.  He manages to shield himself with a large flower,     

          but his ship sustains damage.  His console starts beeping        

          "RED ALERT!"                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE SKIES – NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Regina and Mr. Gold leap into the air, twirl around, and         

          shoot beams of light from their keyblades at the core.  They     

          land.                                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA AND MR. GOLD                          

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Again!                                                 

                                                                           

          They leap back into the air and repeat their attack.  At the     

          front of the beast, Karly shoots a beam of light from her        

          own keyblade at the face, while Lily is breathing fire on        

          it.  Karly sighs then turns her head around.                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Let’s try ramming this thing away                      

                    from the clocktower!                                   

                                                                           

          Lily dives for the World of Chaos’ left side, allowing it to     

          just pass the clocktower.  On the surface, Emma and Neal         

          feel the shift.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Whoa!                                                  

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    That was close.                                        

                                                                           

          Some spiky appendages sprout from the...thing.                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Neal!                                                  

                                                                           

          He looks at her.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Okay, so here’s the thing.  I know                     

                    you, like, JUST barely missed Age                      

                    of Ultron, but you saw the first                       

                    Avengers movie, right?                                 

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Oh, we have movies in the                              

                    Underworld.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay...So, then you know the                           

                    Thor-Cap combo attack?                                 

                                                                           

          He smirks and points his shield at the appendages.  She runs     

          in front of him and pulls her hammer back.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

          BANG!  She hits the shield, and it rings out destroying the      

          appendages.                                                      

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (grinning)                                        

                    Yeah, it worked!                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (grinning)                                        

                    Let’s do that again!                                   

                                                                           

          They do it again.  The wave reaches Maleficent, Richie,          

          Robin, and the Charmings.  And Ansem, who gets thrown off        

          and drops his sword.  It falls toward Mr. Gold.                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Gold!                                                  

                                                                           

          She pushes him out of the way.                                   

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He brushes himself off and looks at the sword.                   

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    That was close.                                        

                                                                           

          They look at Swanfire.                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Sorry, dad!                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Bae?                                                   

                                                                           

          Regina gets up and stomps toward Emma and Neal.                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What are you two doing?                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Uh —                                                   

                                                                           

          She and Neal look at eachother.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA AND NEAL                                

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Thor-Cap combo attack!                                 

                                                                           

          The smile sheepishly.                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Whatever...                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Wait a minute...                                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    We need to tell the others!                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling and nodding)                             

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY – DAY — PAST                        

                                                                           

          As Lexaeus is lying on the ground, Axel looks outside            

          through the hole in the wall.  The sun bathes the cloudy         

          smoke of the Dark Curse, as it looms ever closer toward          

          them.  In fact, it’s about to enter this very castle.            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Hmm...                                                 

                         (looks at Lexaeus)                                

                    You know, I’d LOVE to continue this                    

                    fight —                                                

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, opening a dark portal.                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    — but I really MUST R-T-C.                             

                                                                           

          He flings a chakram at Lexaeus.  It bounces off him, and         

          Axel catches it.  As he walks toward the portal, Lexaeus’        

          body dissolves into the air, not unlike the Malice from          

          BotW.  The portal closes, just as the smoke enters.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CHARMING CASTLE — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Marluxia’s console continues to beep "RED ALERT!", as it         

          approaches the Charmings’ castle.  He looks at the               

          magnificent structure.                                           

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, well, well...                                    

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    This is what it’s come to!  The                        

                    very political center of the                           

                    Enchanted Forest!                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He pulls a small lever (about the size of an oven lock) on       

          the front of his console from the left to the right,             

          releasing the damaged sections.  The incessant beeping           

          stops, and he flies up.                                          

                                                                           

          The clouds of the Curse behind her and Riku, Maleficent          

          dives up toward him, right over GRUMPY, SLEEPY, and a            

          GUARD.  The former runs to a bell and starts ringing it.         

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                         (faintly, in the distance)                        

                    The Curse!  It’s here!                                 

                                                                           

          She breathes fire at Marluxia who gets knocked off his ship      

          and onto the roof of the castle, while his scythe falls          

          below.  He slides down, grabbing onto a shingle.  Riku leaps     

          off the dragon and swings at him.                                

                                                                           

          He ducks then gets up and holds out his hand.  His scythe        

          flies into it and — CLANG!  He starts dueling                    

          Riku.  Meanwhile, Maleficent chases after the ship.  She         

          bites it, shakes it around like a T-Rex then tosses the          

          remains into the lake.                                           

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  CLANG!  CLANG!  Riku and Marluxia continue       

          to exchange blows.  Riku swings, Marluxia dodges.  Marluxia      

          swings, Riku dodges.  Marluxia swings again, and Riku ducks      

          under scythe and grabs it from below.                            

                                                                           

          He pulls himself up and struggles to pry it out of his           

          opponents hands.  Because he has his word in one of his          

          hands, that arm is wrapped around it                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You killed my brother!                                 

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA                                     

                    Oh, shut up!                                           

                                                                           

          Riku raise his sword and swings it around him, impaling          

          Marluxia from behind.  The latter drops his scythe.              

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA (cont’d)                            

                    Wha...                                                 

                                                                           

          He looks at his wound.                                           

                                                                           

                              MARLUXIA (cont’d)                            

                         (weakly)                                          

                    So...this is what death feels like.                    

                         (looking up, slightly smiling)                    

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He dissolves into a bunch of petals, which blow                  

          away.  Maleficent flies up to Riku, and he leaps onto her        

          back.                                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Come on.  Let’s go.                                    

                                                                           

          She flies around the castle and into it.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          The Invisibles fly toward out the bus-riders and Horseback       

          Bandits.  They run away from them.                               

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Here we go!                                            

                                                                           

          She swishes and flicks her wand.  Sparks fly out of it.  Not     

          fire, not lightning, just magic sparks.  She shoots them at      

          the Invisibles.  To help keep them from turning invisible.       

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    As long as they’re visible, they                       

                    can’t possess you.                                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Got it.                                                

                         (to Campbell)                                     

                    I feel like I should be keeping a                      

                    journal or something.                                  

                                                                           

          Everybody keeps slashing, hacking, kicking, punching,            

          shooting, and casting spells at these freaking things.  They     

          wear them down.  Suddenly, those flames are surrounding          

          Campbell.  He seems dizzy.  When he tries to move around, he     

          goes the other way.                                              

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL                                     

                    What the —                                             

                                                                           

          Then the flames reform into the Invisible.                       

                                                                           

                              CAMPBELL (cont’d)                            

                    I’ll get you for that!                                 

                                                                           

          He tackles it down.  Elsewhere, Lioness keeps firing arrows,     

          as more of these things approach.                                

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    There’s too many of them!                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    We need light.                                         

                                                                           

                              LIONESS                                      

                    Light, huh?                                            

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Let’s gather everyone together.                        

                                                                           

          She nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                    LIONESS                          APPRENTICE            

          Hey!  Guys!  Over here!          Everyone, get over here!        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They combined group converges.                                   

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    What’s the plan?                                       

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Magic-users in the                                     

                    center.  Everyone else, act as a                       

                    magnifier.                                             

                                                                           

          Mother Superior, the Apprentice, Ella, Belle, and Briar get      

          in the center, surrounded by Archie, Campbell, Cyrus, Alice,     

          Jasmine, Aladdin, Thomas, Aurora, and Mulan.  Surrounding        

          them are the Horseback Bandits.                                  

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE (cont’d)                          

                    Now, let’s cast light spells.                          

                                                                           

          Mother Superior, the Apprentice, Ella, Belle, and Briar cast     

          light spells at Archie, Campbell, Cyrus, Alice, Jasmine,         

          Aladdin, Thomas, Aurora, and Mulan, who bounce them to the       

          Horseback Bandits, who send them to the Heartless.               

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Let’s try to use that                                  

                    sparingly.  It wears us out.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY ROOF — NIGHT                            

                                                                           

          Emma and Neal run right to a spot halfway between the world      

          of Chaos’ core and face.                                         

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Everyone, over here!                                   

                                                                           

          Rumpel runs over to Swanfire.  Lily and Maleficent fly over,     

          and Richie, Karly, Robin, and the Charmings jump off.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay, so here’s the thing: we                          

                    determined that Neal’s shield                          

                    sends, like, a shockwave of my                         

                    hammer’s attacks.                                      

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Like a gong or a drum.                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Right.  We think, if we combine all                    

                    our powers, we can produce one                         

                    mega-wave that can take out                            

                    this...thing.                                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    It’s worth a shot.                                     

                                                                           

          She nods to Mr. Gold and they walk up to Robin and the           

          Charmings.                                                       

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    We’re going to enchant your                            

                    weapons.  Sword beams, light                           

                    arrows, your typical Zelda stuff.                      

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Robin and Snow each take out an arrow, while David holds out     

          his sword.  They touch the keyblades.  After a golden flash,     

          a similar light bathes the sword and arrows.  They pull          

          away, and the dragons turn back into fairies.                    

                                                                           

          David and Richie point their swords at Ansem.  Robin and         

          Snow aim their arrows.  Mr. Gold, Regina, and Karly point        

          their keyblades.  Lily and Maleficent point their                

          staffs.  Neal, erm, kneels, his shield in front of him.          

                                                                           

          Finally, Emma raises her hammer, about to strike the shield.     

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    NO!                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    YES!                                                   

                                                                           

          She swings and — BANG!  Snow and Robin fire their                

          arrows.  David and Riku send sword beams.  Karly, Regina,        

          and Mr. Gold send their keyblades’ beams of light.  Lily and     

          Maleficent cast green lightning from their staffs.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          All of this is hit by the shockwave ringing from Neal’s          

          shield.  As this happens, the shockwave becomes a gigantic       

          disc of light that hits Ansem square (Soft?  Enix?).  He         

          starts to crumble.                                               

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                         (screaming)                                       

                    Noooooo!                                               

                                                                           

          Lily and Maleficent quickly turn back into dragons and catch     

          the Nevengers.  They fly them safely to the libraries roof,      

          as Ansem crumbles apart into embers, before they transform       

          back into fairies.                                               

                                                                           

          The seven hearts, now freed, float toward the                    

          Nevengers.  Snow and David catch Alice’s and Ella’s,             

          respectively.  Robin and Lily catch Jasmine’s and Aurora’s,      

          respectively.  Karly catches her own heart and puts it in        

          her chest.                                                       

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold catches Belle’s heart and smiles, warmly.  Finally,     

          Neal catches Henry’s heart.  All of this set to the the          

          instrumental version of Utada’s "Simple and Clean," because      

          OF COURSE!                                                       

                                                                           

          But then the music starts to turn ominous, as the crumbs         

          left behind by Ansem start to converge into the shape of a       

          heart that is so darkened, it’s not just black — it looks        

          like molten rock.  Parts of it glow like lava.                   

                                                                           

          A hand catches this charred heart — a hand belonging to the      

          UNKNOWN man.  He enters a Corridor of Darkness, and its          

          portal closes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY ROOF — NIGHT                            

                                                                           

          Neal walks up to Emma, as Mr. Gold, Snow, David, Regina,         

          Robin, Lily, Maleficent, and Karly watch.                        

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Look, uh, in a little while, I’m                       

                    gonna be gone.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (starting to cry)                                 

                    No.  You – you need to be there                        

                    when he wakes up!                                      

                                                                           

          He puts his right hand on her left shoulder.                     

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    Don’t worry.  I already had a chat                     

                    with him, this morning.                                

                         (to Mr. Gold)                                     

                    Hey, be good, dad.  I love you, and                    

                    what you did after I died?  Not so                     

                    cool.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Bae...                                                 

                                                                           

          He reaches for his son, and they hug.                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Look.  I was just — I was just                         

                    trying to bring you back...                            

                                                                           

                              NEAL                                         

                    I know, dad, I know.                                   

                                                                           

          They let go and Neal holds Henry’s heart up to his face, as      

          he walks back toward Emma.                                       

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    I love you, Henry.  Don’t forget                       

                    that.  Just...make me proud.                           

                                                                           

          He smiles gives the heart a little kiss (which is actually a     

          lot sweeter than it sounds on paper, I swear).  He then          

          takes Emma’s right hand in his own and places the heart in       

          it, with his left.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    Take care of him, okay?                                

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    You too, of course.                                    

                                                                           

          She nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    All of you.                                            

                                                                           

          He smiles.  Soon, glowing white shards start to float away       

          from him.  He’s shattering and being dispersed away.             

                                                                           

                              NEAL (cont’d)                                

                    I guess that’s my cue.                                 

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Emma, I — see you later.                               

                                                                           

          She immediately puts her left hand around him and pulls him      

          in for a kiss.  A kiss that lasts until he has completely        

          faded away.  By now, she is full-on in tears.  So is             

          Gold.  He walks over to her, and they lean on eachother.         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Goodbye, Bae.                                          

                                                                           

          Karly takes out her phone.                                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    As emotional as that was, it’s time                    

                    to head to the hospital.                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    She’s right.                                           

                                                                           

          She takes out her own phone.  They both each dial a number       

          and puts them to their heads.                                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (into phone)                                      

                    Dad, it’s time.                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (into phone)                                      

                    Hey, Mother Superior.  We’re ready.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BUS — NIGHT                                                 

                                                                           

          Mother Superior is on the phone.  Everyone else is no            

          seated, as they were earlier.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                         (into phone)                                      

                    We’ll meet you there.                                  

                                                                           

          She hangs up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)                     

                         (to Archie)                                       

                    Alright, Archie.  Engage!                              

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Warp factor two...                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT                                   

                                                                           

          The Horseback Bandits watch the bus drive off.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHARMING CASTLE — DAY — PAST                                

                                                                           

          Maleficent lands in the castle, and Riku hops off.  She          

          turns back into a fairy and rubs her left arm.                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Augh!  Come on.  We haven’t a                          

                    moment to lose.                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Where are we going?                                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I...arranged for your father —                         

                    your adoptive father — to get a                        

                    job at this castle.  Oh, wherever                      

                    could he be?                                           

                                                                           

                              REGAL VOICE                                  

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Well, well, well.                                      

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Riku turn to see the EVIL QUEEN, in all her       

          evilly regal glory, stomping toward them.                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It’s been FAR too long.                                

                                                                           

                              EVIL QUEEN                                   

                    How DID you manage to get out of                       

                    your little bind?                                      

                                                                           

          Maleficent gets all up close and personal.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             52.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Oh.  You WISH I would tell you.                        

                                                                           

          The Evil Queen backs away.                                       

                                                                           

                              EVIL QUEEN                                   

                    You know, it’s funny.  You said                        

                    enacting this Curse would take a                       

                    toll, yet here we are!                                 

                         (looks at Riku)                                   

                    And who’s this little twerp?                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m Riku.  Her...godson.                               

                                                                           

                              EVIL QUEEN                                   

                    Godson, huh?  Not son?                                 

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    Is this why you were so interested                     

                    in that little Curse?  Then didn’t                     

                    use it?                                                

                         (snickers)                                        

                    That’s adorable.  I’m almost                           

                    touched.  Almost.                                      

                                                                           

          She walks away, but Maleficent and Riku follow her.              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I warned them about it.  The                           

                    Charmings.  They’re making                             

                    preparations.  They WILL stop you!                     

                                                                           

                              EVIL QUEEN                                   

                    Yes, their little "savior" of a                        

                    daughter.  I have my guards on that                    

                    little issue, don’t you                                

                    worry.  There’s no way Prince                          

                    Charmless can fight them off, while                    

                    he’s carrying a baby!                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You’d be surprised what he’s                           

                    capable of.                                            

                                                                           

          They stop at a room — the nursery.  They sneak a look            

          through the doorway and sees Snow crying over CHARMING’s         

          dying body.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EVIL QUEEN                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, look who’s won.                                  

                                                                           

          She turns toward Maleficent.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             53.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EVIL QUEEN (cont’d)                          

                    Just a little word of advice —                         

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Say your goodbyes.                                     

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    I have PLANS for you in the new                        

                    world.                                                 

                                                                           

          She enters the nursery.                                          

                                                                           

                              EVIL QUEEN (cont’d)                          

                    Oh, don’t worry, dear.                                 

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    In a few moments, you won’t                            

                    remember you knew him.                                 

                                                                           

          RIKU’S FATHER runs up to them, carrying a torch and wearing      

          a robe.                                                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Where the HELL have you been!?                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU’S FATHER                                

                    Sorry.  Something came up with the                     

                    Dark One.  Some fool nearly gave                       

                    him straw!                                             

                                                                           

          Did I mention he’s been guarding Rumpel’s prison?                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Whatever.  I don’t care.  Just take                    

                    Riku.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU’S FATHER                                

                    Where’s his brother?                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    He...didn’t make it.                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU’S FATHER                                

                    I’m sorry.                                             

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          They start to leave, but suddenly the place shakes and           

          breaks.  A window shatters in front of them, and smoke           

          billows in.                                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Oh dear.                                               

                                                                           

          Riku and his father return to Maleficent’s side.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             54.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU’S FATHER                                

                    Now what?                                              

                                                                           

          They watch the smoke enter the nursery.                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Now?  Well, I’m not letting Prince                     

                    Charming die, before I deal with                       

                    him personally.                                        

                                                                           

          She conjours a leaf and blows it toward him, but it’s lost       

          in the smoke.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    At the very least, that should keep                    

                    him alive.                                             

                                                                           

          They huddle together, as the smoke engulfs them.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                  

                                                                           

          The Nevengers greet the Princesses of Heart, as they             

          enter.  Lily walks up to Briar, Mulan, and Aurora.               

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          Mulan takes Aurora’s heart from her.                             

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She turns to Aurora.                                             

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Well, here we go again!                                

                                                                           

          She plunges the heart back into Aurora’s chest.                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          They hug.  Aurora then hugs Briar.  Next, Jasmine, Aladdin,      

          Alice, and Cyrus walk up to Snow and Robin.                      

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    From one bandit to another!                            

                                                                           

          She hands Alice’s heart to her.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             55.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALICE                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                         (to Jasmine)                                      

                    And this —                                             

                                                                           

          He holds up Jasmine’s heart.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROBIN (cont’d)                               

                    — is yours!                                            

                                                                           

          He hands it to her.  Alice puts Cyrus’ hand on her heart,        

          and Jasmine does the same with Aladdin.  They both put their     

          respective hearts back in themselves.  David then walks up       

          to Thomas and hands him Ella’s heart.                            

                                                                           

                              THOMAS                                       

                    Thanks, David.                                         

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Think nothing of it.                                   

                                                                           

          Thomas puts Ella’s heart back in her.  Mr. Gold walks up to      

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Where’s Belle?                                         

                                                                           

                              ELLA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    She’s still on the bus with the                        

                    others.                                                

                         (tips head)                                       

                    Go.                                                    

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold walks up to the bus and enters it.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BUS — NIGHT                                                 

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold walks down the aisle of the bus.  On one side, the      

          Apprentice and Mother Superior are sharing a seat.  Opposite     

          them is Campbell.  At the end of the bus is Archie.  He is       

          smiling.  Mr. Gold walks up to him.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             56.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Where –                                                

                                                                           

          Once he gets in the back, Belle gets up from a nearby seat.      

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Hey, Rumpel.                                           

                                                                           

          She looks at her heart.                                          

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    You got it.                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah.  Yeah, I did.  We all                            

                    did.  We beat him!                                     

                                                                           

          His smile widens.  She returns it.                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD (cont’d)                            

                    What — What is all this?                               

                                                                           

          Mother Superior walk up behind him, her hand outstretched.       

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    The heart, if you will.                                

                                                                           

          He turns around.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Now, why should I trust you?                           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    I’m not...out to get you...                            

                                                                           

          Gold is skeptical, but he nevertheless hands over the heart.     

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)                     

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She passes him and goes to Archie’s side.                        

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (clears throat)                                   

                    Now, without further ado.  It’s                        

                    time for you to say "I do," take                       

                    two.                                                   

                                                                           

          Campbell smiles.  Gold is utterly flabbergasted.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             57.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I, Belle Lacey French Gold, take                       

                    you, Adam Gold, A-K-A:                                 

                    Rumpelstiltskin...again.                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    And I —                                                

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Same.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Mother Superior, the heart.                            

                                                                           

          She walks up to Belle and inserts her heart back into her        

          chest — from one Belle to another — and returns to her           

          seat.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    You may kiss!                                          

                                                                           

          They do, and the Apprentice shoots rose petals from his          

          wand.  They float around them.  This last part to an epic,       

          instrumental rendition of "Beauty and the Beast."                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Emma and Regina walk up to Karly, who is on her phone.           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (into phone)                                      

                    Okay, well, keep me updated.                           

                                                                           

          She hangs up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well?  What’s the holdup!?                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    We’ve...hit a bit of a snag.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What...kind of snag?                                   

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    You know the DC superhero                              

                    Firestorm?  How he’s a fusion of                       

                    two people?                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What...is going on?                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             58.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Well, Henry’s been fused with                          

                    someone else, and we’re having a                       

                    little trouble convincing said                         

                    fusion to...leave.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Leave where?                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    His...home.                                            

                                                                           

          Emma and Regina look at eachother, in shock, then back at        

          Karly.                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    WHAT!?                                                 

                                                                           

          She smiles at them, sheepishly.                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             59.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CORRIDOR OF DARKNESS — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Stars shine on a rocky beach with cliffs that bend all           

          around in arches.  AQUA flies in on her hovercraft and gets      

          off.  In a flash, it disappears.  She removes her helmet and     

          sits on a rock, staring at the horizon.                          

                                                                           

          The Unknown man walks up to her, holding the charred heart       

          that was Ansem.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What do you want?                                      

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    I’ve been to see him.                                  

                                                                           

          She looks at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Who?  The boy?                                         

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    He’s just like him.                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    And?                                                   

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    I’ve just sent Number Eight into                       

                    town to do recon and pick him up.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          A MAN rides into town on a motorcycle.  His radio is playing     

          "Disco Inferno" by The Trammps.  He zooms past the               

          clocktower.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CORRIDOR OF DARKNESS — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          The Unknown man walks up to Aqua’s side.                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    And then what?                                         

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    Once he returns I will begin my                        

                    invasion.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 60.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          The man pulls up to the hospital and parks.  He gets off,        

          and removes his helmet, just in time for the chorus: it’s        

          Axel.  In slow motion, he walks in.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          The HOSPITAL staff stares at him, as he swaggers in,             

          saluting them.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CORRIDOR OF DARKNESS — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Aqua gets up and stares down the Unknown man.                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    And of me?                                             

                                                                           

                              UNKNOWN                                      

                    You’re more than welcome to come                       

                    along.                                                 

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gotcha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382537) by [JiminysJournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal)




End file.
